1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation systems, and particularly to an irrigation system for arid regions wherein well water, which may have a high salt content, is vaporized in a tank at relatively low pressures and temperatures for transmittal through a distribution network to a plurality of distribution heads for watering plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of irrigation systems have been developed in the past. Their basic principles of operation are greatly dependent upon the local conditions where they are installed. Many areas of the world use a system of open canals to provide water to fields and orchards, so that the water flows naturally downslope with no requirement for pumps. Other areas use water pumped from subterranean wells or other water sources, and distribute the water through a system of closed pipes, sprinklers, and/or other distribution means.
As agricultural needs require relatively pure and uncontaminated water, the above-described systems work well when sufficient quantities of clean water are available. However, in many areas of the world there is insufficient clean water for agricultural use, and water must be purified at least to some extent for agricultural use. For example, in many areas of the Middle East, water for agricultural purposes is drawn from seawater or underground water sources containing brackish water. This water must be purified to at least some extent before it is suitable for agricultural use.
Thus, a distillation and irrigation system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.